kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Tororo
| voiced by = , , , | wordplay = T66 | alias = The annoying thing (Kururu, ep. 103) | age = Younger than Kururu | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = Keron Army Soldier }} is a member of the Garuru Platoon in Keroro Gunso. He is ranked and he is voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi. Character Personality Like Kururu, Tororo is the team's intelligence officer and hacker. He captured the allies of the Keroro Platoon until the computers were damaged by Dororo's deathblow. He laughs similar to Kururu (pu pu pu). Appearance Tororo is a salmon-colored Keronian tadpole. He wears a green helmet, has glasses with two circles inside. His symbol is a circle with squares sticking out. History According to Kururu, Tororo was his rival back on Planet Keron because of his desire to prove others of his higher intelligence than anyone and to put Kururu down. Because of Tororo losing to Kururu several times, the young, twisted, and mad genius attempted attacks upon him, though, he could never gain his desired victory. Story He challenged Kururu during the first fight against the Garuru Platoon. Tororo successfully hacks his rival's system, gaining control of the Keroro Platoon's weapons. However, his victory was short-lived, and Kururu hacks him back, even mocking him that the system that he used was a pitiful copy of Kururu's own program. Kururu proceeds to crush him. He departs Earth along with the rest of the Platoon, defeated and humiliated. He appeared again in Episode 130, where he and the other members are investigating other planets. The aliens show the Tororo and his platoon that the Keroro Platoon is the main suspect. After Tororo and his platoon catch the "Keroro Platoon", Tororo confronted Kururu. After Kururu avoided Tororo's barrage of missiles, he was forced to push the button to release all the energy made of electricity, despite his platoon begging him not to do it. Tororo was electrocuted and the ship exploded. The fake Keroro Platoon were severely damaged and turned back to their normal dummy form. He then visited the real platoon in unwanted honor and left with his leader and members. In other media In Volume 19, Tororo hacks Keroro Robo while Keroro was piloting it through a neural link, causing Keroro to transform into a form resembling Dark Keroro. After Giroro and Tamama destroyed the Keroro Robo, he was defeated by Kururu's counter-hacking, causing his computer to explode. Trivia * In the Animax dub, he almost has a similar voice to his rival, Kururu. But in Season 3, his voice is much more gravely and laughs a To to to laugh instead of Pu pu pu laugh. ** Tororo also has a similar twisted smile like Kururu. * Even though he is smart at hacking and Kururu's rival, he is actually still a tadpole. * Tororo's 'eyes' are actually not eyes, but glasses (you can see his glasses breaking after Kururu defeated him in Episode 103). * Tororo's symbol is drawn many different ways throughout the anime and manga, sometimes causing it to appear upside-down or even as a triangle. * Tororo may be the reference personality for Zatch from Zatch Bell due to his crybaby personality. * His nickname "the annoying thing" might be a reference to Crazy Frog. Gallery tumblr_m1zmoqFzSb1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m1zmobMLOD1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m1zmmptGWp1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m1zme2c8KE1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m1zmg7orSy1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_mc08nzQmea1rzun86o1_400.jpg|Taruru and Tororo stickers. Tororo at his screen.jpg Tororo looking malicious.png Tororo_8.jpg Tororo.png Tororocard.png|Tororo Card from Keroro Gunso the Super Movie: Gekishin Dragon Warriors de arimasu! (game) Tumblr m1zmptRN0X1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1zmn7ekI51qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m1zml2PntY1qix6r8.jpg Keroro and the gang.png Keroro and bros.png Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Tororo on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Proxy 003.jpg Toro-Garu-Zoru-2.png Dfbhvfx.jpg Category:Keronians Category:Garuru Platoon Category:Recruit Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Keron Army Category:Aliens Category:Anime series Category:Game Characters Category:Manga series Category:Kururu